If you save me
by JP Reyes
Summary: 13 year old Blake just wanted to feel safe, find someone she could trust and would understand her. Was this boy the one she needed?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my little surprise for all of you, hope you like it**

* * *

Pain, that's all the young faunus could feel right now, whether it was from her empty growling stomach or the cuts and bruises that covered her body, but that was not important right now, she could lick her wounds and rummage through the trash to find food later, just like she always did.

What was important now, was to stay hidden. After the peaceful protest that came to a rather violent end, the cops came trying to catch all of her Faunus companions, it was something to be expected, so the protocol was to escape and reunite again in some pre-established location.

Using her natural agility she jumped through cars, between people, under tables. with no particular destination in mind, she kept running and jumping. Until she came to a dead end, and she hid herself in a nearby alleway under a box, unsure if the cops were still chasing after her.

No one told her running away from home and becoming a White Fang active member would be so difficult. But if she didn't do it, who would, her father had stepped down from the leadership, and the new one hasn't made any move or signal that the situation would change for the better. Quite the contrary, the protests were becoming more violent since then. And Adam seemed too pleased with the change But maybe that's what they needed, humans were starting to listen to them, maybe that was the only way...

Her thoughts were haltered when the sound of a trash can dropping against the floor startled her, accompanied by a voice

"Dammit"

The voice was from a young male, it didn't belong to a cop, but that didn't meant it was safe to reveal herself, humans were tricky, and had showed themselves willing to go to rather long extents in order to harm their species, even poisoning donated food, if it wasn't for the developed noses of some Faunus, a lot more of them would have already perished. And maybe this was another trick to harm her.

"Where are you, come on..."

This boy was clearly looking for her, maybe he wanted to throw stones at her, or pull her ears, said ears twitched with every step the boy took, with every step he got closer to her hiding spot.

She could feel him over her, and also felt the moisture in her own eyes, and she covered her Faunus ears, in hope that whatever he would do, he did it fast, that way she could return with Adam and Ilia.

He lifted the box she was using to cover herself, and she shrunk trying to disappear before he did anything…

"There you are"

...Only that he didn't, he stayed there, staring at her. For a moment she thought he left, losing any interest in her for whatever reason, but then she felt a hand touching her head, the touch was gentle, caring, but it startled the Cat Faunus, and she lashed out managing to scratch the boys arm with her nails and causing him to back down with an startled yelp

'Here it comes' She shrank herself again, waiting for him to hit her with pure anger. But the hit never came, she could only feel the small breath of the boy who was trying to endure the pain she just caused.

After a few breaths more, she slowly opened her eyes, trying to get a look of the boy, amber meet deep blue eyes. He was tall, blond scraggly hair, wearing an oversized hoodie with a bunny on it, his face was a little bit red filled with complex emotions, but no anger. His left hand was covering his right arm, blood dripping from the scratches she just made.

"You...You are not gonna hit me?"

The boy gave a light chuckle "Why because of this?" He said signaling his right arm "I think it was my fault, it was rude to touch you without your permission."

She could only stare, this was the first human she found in months who showed no hostility, towards her. 'You cant trust him, he's a human'

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to return this, you dropped it when running by the streets"

He took out a small black bow from his pocket and showed it to her.

"That's not mine"

"Wait really? Oh man, then I followed you here for nothing?"

The look he had on his face caused her to produce a small giggle before she could notice it.

"Wait, I got an idea! Please stay still"

He got up and moved his hands towards her head, it took the cat Faunus every inch of her will to try and not react violently. He could feel his fingers brushing against her cat ears. But she had to stay still and not attract any damage towards herself, the kid was no threat, but maybe his parents were near looking for him, and she already caused him some damage as superficial as it was.

"There you go"

As fast as he started he ended, but what exactly did he do?

"Oh right you can't see it...ah, here use this"

He grabbed a piece of a broken mirror that was in the floor and pushed it on her hands.

When she looked at her reflection she couldn't see almost any change, except that around her left ear there was a black boe tied to it as if it was some kind of hairpin.

"You like it? I think it makes you look pretty...not that you wouldn't look pretty without it, I mean you are naturally...I better shut up, there goes your advice dad…"

He was getting worked up all by himself, when she realized the heat building up her own checks and tried to hide it.

"Anyway...what's your name? Mine is Jaune Arc, sweet, short, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it"

Unsure of what to do she got up and extended a shaky shy hand towards Jaune

"Im Blake, Blake Belladonna"

"Nice to meet ya"

They both shared a brief moment just staring at each other with nervous smiles slightly showing

"Hey Blake, ummm, maybe you wanna, I don't know, play at the arcade or go to the soda fountain?"

She was about to say no, but was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. Which just made her turn a deeper shade of red

"...Or maybe eat something, man I'm really hungry, wanna come?"

 _'He's a human'_

"I'm sorry but I've got no money"

"Oh don't worry, my treat, I am inviting you, so its just fair that I pay"

 _'You can't trust him'_

"I can't accept that, I've got no way of repaying you"

"Just let me pay, I just got my allowance and I'd rather spend it on some pretty girl I just met then forced to buy something by my sisters...I've just gone and said it again haven't I? Please ignore my rambling"

Was he, a human kid, offering to treat her to a meal, a Faunus girl that just hurt him?

"But i already said i've got no way to pay you"

"And I said that's not a problem, or am I a bother ?"

"No, not at all" Honestly Jaune seemed so sweet and caring and honest, but one didn't learnt to live on the streets without learning to distrust people.

"Then what is?"

She pointed at her ears and the ribbon he just gave her.

"Im a Faunus"

"Aha"

"And you are a human"

"Aha?"

The look of utter confusion was almost hilarious

"Shouldn't you hate me, be afraid, disgusted?"

Just for a second she thought she could see a glimmer of pure anger in his eyes. But it disappeared like it was never there.

"Honestly I think that's all a load of bullcrap, Faunus and humans are all the same, just because they look slightly different some people think they are superior to them. And because of them, we keep attracting more and more Grimm towards ourselves, and make the Hunters job harder… sorry I started rambling again"

He shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but to Blake it was, a human kid just said both of them were equal, a human just said he was disgusted by the treatment Faunus got.

"Hey" She tried to meet his eyes but found herself staring at her own legs. Every instinct, every part of her body told her she shouldn't, she couldn't trust him, yet another part of her, wanted and needed to believe in him. "...Do you like Tuna?"

"Huh"

"There's this restaurant near here that serves great tuna and it's cheap" This time, she was the one who made the offering, afraid that he would say it was all a joke and call her stupid and hit her and-

"If you want to, then let's go"

-only to prove her wrong once again.

XXXX

They were talking outside the restaurant, Jaune noticed the stares some not so mindful customers where giving her, and got them out of there saying it was hot. Of course Blake knew it was all an excuse just for her to be more comfortable, but it speaked tones of how Jaune was mindful enough not to bring out the topic.

Blake was savoring the Tuna sandwich Jaune just bought for her, talking between bites.

"Seven sisters?"

"Your reaction has been the tamest so far, yeah seven, not as bad as everyone think, its just tiring sometimes"

"I can imagine" She often had to take the role of big sister for the youngest members of the White Fang.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I feel bad taking from you when you're not even eating something yourself"

"I'm not hungry don't worry"

"You said you were just a minutes ago though"

"Oh...I guess I did huh? It must have been my imagination or something hehe"

"Of course" ´ _It was just you acting like a gentleman, again.´_

After that they talked more, and when she finished her sandwich they walked and talked more, almost forgetting about anything else but them. Almost every part of the conversation was about Jaune, his family, his school, his short list of friends. There was some kind of sad nostalgia when he talked about them, but Blake knew better than to pry.

And honestly, it was disappointing for her when Jaune said it was time for him to go to his home.

"Blake would you...um...you know...givemeyourscrollnumberplease?!"

He was so nervous the words were tripping on each other but Blake got the message.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a scroll"

He visibly deflated when she said that,and she herself did so too.

"Oh...then I guess this is goodbye?"

"You know, I'm conveniently gonna be near the alleway tomorrow by the same hour, you could, if you want to,come…"

Why was it so difficult to bring the correct words out of her mouth?!

"Then I ll be there tomorrow! You know if it's okay to…."

"See you tomorrow Jaune"

"Yeah see you"

He skipped his way down the street to who knows where, leaving Blake alone with her thoughts and a warm smile plastered over her face

 _´Can I really trust him?´_

XXXX

She was there, waiting, fidgeting with the book on her hand and the bow on her ear.

"The Beauty and the Beast", it was one of her favorites, maybe it was because her mother used to read it for her.

 _´Will he really come?´_

He acted as a gentleman all day, and never gave her a reason to distrust him, but it was just embedded in her head to distrust humans, greatly thanks to Adams influence.

She wore the best set of clothes she could find between her belongings, washed herself carefully and brushed her raven hair equally carefully. She would have used makeup but she didn't had any nor knew how to use it. Blake didn't knew why she wanted to be as presentable as possible, she only knew she wanted to.

It was getting late, they didn't set a specific time, just around the time they met yesterday, but it was getting later than that.

Then golden locks picked through the corner, setting his blue eyes on her.

"Sorry I'm late, had to get my sisters off of me"

"It okay, i just got here myself"

That was a lie, she got here almost an hour before set. But she wouldn't tell him that.

"Anything you wanna do? Please make it cheap, I have to save money, blame my family for that"

"Actually…" She put the book in front of her face trying to hide her red cheeks. "... I brought this book,maybe you wanna read it with me…?" She was tempting her chances right now, either she would say something like Adam about how fiction was useless and she needed to focus in her reality, or she would find someone she could share a little part of her world with.

"Sure"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but maybe I could read it to you, my sister like it when I read to them, they say my voice is charming or something like that, lets just find a place where it's comfortable and quiet...actually I think I have the perfect place"

"O...Okay, can you take me there?"

"Follow my lead"

Jaune motioned for her to follow and after a few blocks they arrived to a tiny place called "Dusty Bookcase"

"I found this library a few days ago, it's small but its nice and familiar, come"

They both passed through the front door and Blake found herself submerged in a world of almost infinite words and paper. A world where she could escape from reality by reading, even if just a second.

"This place is...beautiful"

It was tiny but not claustrophobic, it was cozy, 3 rows of bookcases extended and in the end she could see a big space with couches and chairs"

"Oh my, thank you"

The source of the voice was a young woman with long peach hair, round glasses that suited her perfectly and a sharpy nose wich fitted almost too well with her freckles. She was wearing a long red autumn dress which reached her legs. It was not formal, but it made her look classy.

"Hello there Jaune, and who is this little cutie here?"

"Au..Autumn! She's my friend"

"My name is Blake Belladonna"

"Hello Blake, Im Autumn Grace, nice to meet you"

She extended her hand towards Blake and she hesitated until Jaune got near her human ears to whisper something.

"It's okay, She's not like the rest"

How did he knew how she felt? And why was she trusting him so easily?!

"So, do you want to rent a book?"

"Actually we already have one. I was just hoping you could let us read it here"

"As long as you buy snacks sure, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then"

"Mrs. Grace!"

This time it was Blake´s turn to get flustered.

"Come on, let's get comfortable"

"How did you find this place?"

"I was exploring the town and I eventually stumbled upon it,its nice and Autumn reminds me of one of my sisters so she is easy to talk to...maybe we could...keep coming here if you want to"

"I'd really like that Jaune"

They both sat down in individual couches and Blake passed the book to Jaune

"Oh The beauty and the beast, one of my favorites"

 _"Once upon a time, in a far-off country, there lived a merchant who had been so fortunate in all his undertakings that he was enormously rich. As he had six sons and six daughters, however, who were accustomed to having everything they fancied, he did not find he had a penny too much..."_

As Jaune narrated the story Blake found herself tuning out the words and getting lost in the sound of his voice and his young but strong deep blue eyes that showed determination and innocence. As she drifted into the sea that was his voice, she felt like everything else could simply disappear, White Fang, Humans, Faunus, Adam and everyone, she could simply ignore them when she looked at Jaune, because she made her feel special while being herself, he made her happy just with his mere presence.

And Blake liked that, no, she _loved_ that.

* * *

 **What do you think, is it good?**

 **For now Ill leave it as a One shot, but if you want more of this, I already have some ideas about the next chapters. This one would be short, like 10 chapter tops i think. If you want to just leave a review or PM me and Ill get to work on it.**

 **Btw. Im opening a poll soon, I feel like i have enough followers to do that, youll vote for my next work, I have a lot of ideas for future fics, but I cant decide wich one to start with, so youll decide. I wouldnt publish the new fic soon, but i would start to work on it and publish it when I have a satisfying number of chapters already made.**

 **See you Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Im this late, but I actually do have an excuse now, my computer for no reason at all decided to kill itself at any time, so sometimes it will work, sometimes it wont, and sometimes it will turn of in the middle of my work, so yeah f-ck you Windows, Mac rules, and enjoy my longest chapter of any work till now, I poured my hearth in it. And yeah.**

 **There will be announcements down below.**

* * *

"Hey Blake, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about something, nothing important..."

 _´Just questioning my own morals and the ones of everyone around me´_

"It seems, if its got you all worked up, that it's not nothing, wanna talk about it?"

It would be so easy to say no, so easy to continue with their walk, to put on a fake smile and enjoy this boy's company. But said boy was Jaune Arc, the one who knew Blake better than herself, except for the lies she gave him.

But wasn't their time together supposed to be a break from everything? From the White Fang, from the violence, from the hardships? What would happen if she started to mix both of them.

 _´What would happen to Jaune if I bring him to my world?´_

"Look Blake, I know that the time we've known each other may not be much, but I'd like to think you are my best friend, and friends help each other. I don't want to force you to tell me all your problems. But if you ever want to talk about something, I'll do my best to listen. What I'm trying to say is… you can rely on me...If you want to"

It had just been 4 months since they first met, yet it felt like a lot more and at the same time, it felt like it was yesterday. Unconsciously Blake reached to the little bow she put in her left ear ever since. Reminiscing all the time she has spent with Jaune. And how little he got out of this friendship. Every time they were together, Jaune bought her food, showed her special places or attractions, which he also paid for, and never one questioned her life. And he had proved himself of trust thousands of times! So the least Blake could gave him was her trust, she has some issues with that, but this was the first step to resolve them.

"Jaune… what if you wanted something, and you tried to take it peacefully and patiently, but it never works, so one day you decided you are tired and you use force and violence, but it works, you start to get what you want... Would you keep using extreme methods Jaune?"

 _´Ok, baby steps´_

The truth was that just yesterday she had participated in an attack directed towards a store that was known for his racist ambient. But in the midst of the chaos, passerbys got hurt, people who had the bad luck of walking in that exact street at that exact moment, families which had nothing to do with the attack ,and no one but Blake expressed concern at that fact.

" _No human is innocent Blake"_

Adam´s word resonated through her head, and she wanted to believe him. It would be the easiest thing to do. But her best friend, the blonde boy standing next to her was proof that Adam is wrong, there are humans who are not racist, who help Faunus.

Jaune was visibly taken aback by Blake, and then for what felt for hours, but in reality were just minutes, he just looked at her, like one would look at a puzzle. Trying to figure something out.

"This is about the White Fang isn't it?"

Now _she_ was surprised, and she didn't even tried to deny or hide it.

"How do you know?"

"Connecting the dots isn't that hard, I mean, I'd have to be an idiot not to notice with all the time we spend together right?"

"Then why do you keep hanging out with me? I'm practically a terrorist"

"Blake… I know they once were a peaceful organization, but they have changed, now they just seem to be terrorists. Said that, Im smarter than to think every Faunus is the same even the ones inside the White Fang, there's bound to be people that don't agree with them inside and outside"

"And how did you know I don't agree with them?"

"Because you would have made a lot more than just scratching me the day we met" He signaled to his arm, pointing to one part where you could see some lines where the skin had a slightly different color.

"With that said, I think what the White Fang is doing is not okay, even though I don't like them, I know that they have gone through a lot, and I also know that I wont ever understand it, but what I do know, is that by using violence, they are proving that the racists and supremacists are right, they are giving the people reasons to hate them and keep hurting themselves and everyone else in the process"

"Then what do I do?"

"What do you want Blake?"

"I want peace, I want to live in a world were Faunus and Humans are equal"

"Then cut ties with the White Fang, study, become a politician or a huntress or I don't know..., but make your own choices, because I'm sure that what you've choose in the White was not something you did on your own"

Could she do it? All by herself? Leave the White Fang and pursuit a goal in her own way?

Maybe she could be a huntress like Jaune said, helping people and traveling the whole Remnant would do. Maybe she could meet people who sympathized with her, maybe she could form her own group.

"Thanks Jaune, I really needed this"

He was so innocent yet so smart somehow, and that's just what Blake needed, a view of the world unlike her own.

They both stared at each others eyes, conveying something unknown to the other, and taking advantage of the moment she quickly took Jaune´s hand into her own and pulled him signaling to follow her, enjoying the feeling of her rough small hands, rubbing against his big gentle ones.

"Always happy to help"

Who knows, with Jaune by her side. Maybe everything would be alright

XXXX

Things were not alright

They were far from it in fact. Holding Blake's hand should have made him jump through the skies, but instead, he could only feel sad, that he may never feel this hand ever again.

When he met Blake it had just been 2 weeks since he had moved in from his village, he was lonely, he never had a lot of friends but the ones he had, were important to him, but they grew distant every day. He also had his sisters, and he loved them, but it just wasn't the same as having a friend, they all had great social skills and adapted quickly to the town, leaving him behind, or staying with him for pity.

But when he met certain black cat Faunus, he was static, they both quickly became friends and hung out every single day. There was something about her that caught Jaune, that kept them coming to each other a lot. He almost knew nothing about her, just some stuff like her favorite books and foods. But Blake was his best friend, her confidant, the one who would listen to him when he was angry because one of his sisters ridicules him, or when he felt like garbage because no one would support him, give him a chance or believe in him when it came to his dream of being a huntsman.

So imagine how sad and broken he felt when he was told they would have to move out _again_. And he was the only one feeling like that, no one in his family had made any meaningful bonds or attached themselves to something here. He was going to lose Blake, the only person that would ever believe in him.

He tried to convince his parents of staying, he tried with all his hearth, but they said he was overreacting, that he would make more friends with time. Of course they didn't knew their only son was a catastrophic failure when it came to socializing, so he did what any person his age would do, storm out of his house and hate everything.

Which led him to Blake, he waited for hours in their usual meeting spot, and just ignored any problem he had in order to enjoy being with his best friend.

Which now led him to feeling like the epitome of hypocrisy. Blake had just opened up to him, and he gave her the best advice he could think of "make your own decisions" so why couldn't he follow his own advice.

No, he knew exactly why, because he is weak, he had the blood of warriors and heroes running through him, but he didn't had the strength, the strength to train, the strength to run away, the strength to take care of himself, the strength to tell Blake he lik…

"It's getting dark and I don't think your family would be happy if you get home any late"

"Yeah..."

He had just wasted one of the last days he had with Blake sulking, and he didn't even told her he would be moving out.

´At least I helped her a little bit´

"Are you okay? I hadn't noticed, but you don't look great"

"I think I'm a just little under the water today"

"You know, you just said I could lean on you. You can do the same you know that right?"

"I know, thanks Blake" _´I'm such an idiot´_

"Okay then, same hour tomorrow?"

 _´Come on tell her! Or you'll regret it´_

"Yeah...about that..."

"Jaune?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to le-"

"Blake!"

He was interrupted by a voice, searching for its source he found a man a bit older than him, wearing a white mask, red hair and bull-like horns spiking from his head.

"Adam?!"

The man, apparently named Adam, fixed his gaze on both of them, and slowly walk towards them, or exactly towards Blake, who still had her hand intertwined with Jaune's.

"I've been wondering where you went almost every day for the past 4 months, and this is what you've been doing? Flirting with the enemy? With a human?!"

Jaune never saw someone so angry in his life, and apparently neither did Blake. Since she was slowly shrinking behind him, scared, almost like the day they met.

"Adam, no, I wasn't… we didn't…"

"I dont understand whats happening but please leave us alone"

The only thing Jaune could do right now, was try to mediate the conflict in some way so it wouldn't get to violence-

-that was until a fist came flying towards his stomach and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Jaune!"

"This is all your fault human, you are all like this, you think you are superior, you think you can hurt us, you think you can take anything you want from us! Not anymore!"

Adam's foot crashed against his ribs and he was sent flying backwards

"Leave him alone!"

From the corner of his eyes he could see Blake jumping towards Adam in an attempt to take him down.

But it was futile, Adam used the back of his hand to slap her and then, with Blake momentarily dazed, Adam grabbed her by the leg and threw her to a wall, with enough force to break bricks. With Blake pinned to a wall Adam quickly grabbed her by the throat and punched her multiple times in the stomach until she was spitting blood.

Jaune tackled Adam and tried to land a few punches to maintain him on the ground. The bull Faunus blocked them and then grabbed Jaune's hand before he could land a clean hit, and broke his wrist in one movement then threw Jaune inside an alleyway.

Someone was yelling, but he was too focused on the throbbing pain in his hand to notice it was himself. But he did noticed when something struck his head and some liquid started to drip from the side of his face, covering his right eye.

But at least the hit in his head did something to alleviate the pain and he could focus on his surroundings once more.

He could see some shadows a girl ,he supposed was Blake, jumping around trying to land hits on other shadow, only to be blocked and retreat to attack from another angle.

Then suddenly both of them stopped and an blue light showered both of them, Adam said something inaudible to him and ran somewhere he couldn't see.

Meanwhile Blake ran towards him and kneeled reflecting obvious regret and sadness through her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bla-"

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have stayed near you"

"Plea-"

"I should have trusted my gut, If not for me then none of thi-"

"Blake, stop!"

The little bit of adrenaline he had was wearing down, and all the pain was getting to him, threatening to make him pass out right there. But he wouldn't let Blake blame herself for this. Jaune took her hand with his not-broke one and talked some sense into her.

"Please don't say those things, don't say you regret staying with me, because I wouldn't want it any other way"

"...But you got hurt because of me!"

"Even if it was our fault, I won't change what I just said"

"Jaune...I..."

"Hey you think you could call some doctor, Im kinda going to pass out right now"

How could he tell? HIs eyelids felt heavier than ever but his body lighter than any feather. And the only thing he could see were some fuzzy lights, and the beautiful face of Blake Belladonna.

"The police are here, the already called an ambulance and some went looking for Adam"

"Good...Hey Blake, I assume my family will arrive to the hospital when Im pumped full of anaesthetics, so please don't freak out, they can be a little overprotective, and break the line some time, but they are great, you'll love them"

"They'll hate me for almost killing their only boy"

"They won't, trust me, they'll love you as much as I do"

"...Now you are just spouting nonsense"

"Maybe I am"

He gave one last squeeze to Blake's hand and then the world slowly faded into black

XXXX

"His wrist is broken, accompanied by 2 ribs, and light head contusion. With rest he should be good as new in a few weeks"

Joan Arc, a small woman with blonde hair and cyan blue eyes, visibly rested her posture, as if some weight was physically lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you doctor, when can we talk to him?"

"Its already late but since he woke up just a few minutes ago I'll let you see him"

This time a man with a golden mane, an equally golden beard, the size of a mountain and azure eyes similar to Jaune´s, approached the doctor and extended a hand for him to shake.

"Thanks Doctor"

"No problem Nicholas, by the way he specifically asked for both of you and her"

The doctor pointed towards Blake who was just sitting there quietly until she was put in the spotlight.

"Now that you mention it, who is her?"

"She is the one who brought your son, I thought maybe she was a friend of the family?"

"Can you give us a moment doc?"

As soon as the doctor left, the air in the room became heavy and tense, both of the Arcs just looked at her for few minutes, not that Blake could see the look on her faces, she was too busy looking anywhere but at them.

Until finally Joan decide to break the ice.

"Are you Blake?"

"Yes ma'am...how did you know?"

"Jaune talks a lot about you…"

"He does?"

' _I'm not blushing you are blushing!'_

"And there something we both want to tell, in behalf of everything you did for Jaune"

' _Here it comes, they are gonna turn me to the police for almost killing his son. I won't ever see him again. I will spend the rest of my life living in jail or in the streets. I'll die alone after-"_

"Thank you"

' _-wait what?'_

"What for?"

Suddenly snapping his head upwards he could see that Nicholas was giving her a stern but also, soft look. Meanwhile the wife of said man, was looking at her with a small smile, and small blue cyan eyes with small, almost unnoticeable tears coming from them.

"I think you have realized Jaune is not the person with the most or best social skills" Oh how couldn't she "He was always alone for the most, he had his family by his side obviously, but he never brought any friends home and he always spent his time helping his sisters one way or another, and they in turn kinda isolated him thinking that way he wouldn't get hurt by anyone, the rest of his time he would invest it doing self training or something related to Huntsman, so he really never had anyone to really lean on"

"And I don't know if he told you this, but we moved from our hometown 4 months ago or like so, and that way it all went downhill for him, the sisters that once protected him became the stars of the new neighborhood and left their brother on his own. The dream he had spent so much time and effort in ,was getting crushed by his parents who only wanted the best for him, but...we really don't understand what is the best anymore"

"For weeks he would put on the fakest of smiles in front of his family, and then the first days we settled in our new house, he would silently cry himself to sleep because some bully hurt him, or because no one in his family would ever support him, and we, his parents, were always too busy with work or with our daughters, to intervene, to try to do anything so he wouldn't get hurt any more than he was alread…"

She was on the verge of breaking in tears but Nicholas gently placed his hand over her shoulder and rubbed it until she was ready to talk again.

"Im sorry...this is not a nice sight"

"Don't worry, I understand you must have had your reasons for what you did. My parents are very similar to you in that matter" Blake finally understood why her father, Ghira, stepped down from the leadership of the White Fang, the truth was that they had long since changed into a terrorist group, Blake just didn't wanted to admit the truth.

"One day I was preparing dinner, I prepared Jaunes favorite so I could try and cheer him up if just a little bit, we all waited for Jaune to start the dinner but he was unusually late, I was panicking, and I almost called the police, but then Jaune just enters through our front door, and he was doing something he hadn't really done for weeks, he was genuinely smiling, he wore the biggest smile I had ever seen in his face, one that could rival the sun's brightness. Do you know what happened that day?"

Blake shook her head, honestly ignorant to what the answer was

' _It must have been before we meet, I never really saw him that depressed, just a few times including today'_

"It was the day he meet you Blake. You were the one who returned our little boy, you knew how to support him when not even his parents could. And I thank you for that Blake, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what we would have done"

Blake could never imagine she had such impact of someone's life.

"But he is in the hospital because of me"

"You may influenced him a little bit yes. But this is Jaune we are talking about, he will always put everyone else before him, one way or another something like this was bound to happen, but instead of throwing himself alone, I'm glad he at least had someone that protected him"

Blake was speechless, it was ridicule to accept that even Jaune's own parents wouldn't blame her for the beating he just took defending her. She would have to repay the Arcs one day.

"Now come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting more"

The tree of them passed through the white door and were greeted by the blonde boy in a hospital bed. Who was waving his cased hand

"Hello everyone"

Their parents stood there silently smiling, Blake took it as a cue for her to talk

"How are you?"

"Honestly, a little bit sad, I won't get any cool scars to show off, girls love scars right?"

"Right…"

Uncomfortable silence… ' _Say something Blake, anything!'_

"Um, hey so you've met my parents, please tell me they haven't made any embarrassing comments about me"

"So far none"

"You do know we are here right son?"

"Yup...So hey Blake, I know with all these happening so fast and unexpectedly this might not be the best moment, but what are you gonna do know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you said you wanted to leave those ummm… extremist, but since one of them just tried to kill you, I don't think you have a place to sleep right now do you?"

"I...guess you're right"

He just got up and he was already thinking about helping her before helping himself.

' _Your parents are right , you will always be a selfless idiot'_

The voice of Joan interrupted both of them

"What do you mean she doesn't have anywhere to go?"

"She...is...umm-"

"It's okay Jaune, you all deserve to know the full story"

"I am, or was to be more precise, a member of the organization known as the White Fang, my parents were members, so I was practically raised in there. What I always wanted since I have memory, was equality, so I joined as a kid and continued even when my parents decide they didn't want to be a part of it anymore, which was by the time the White Fang changed, instead of protests we started to use violence and it worked, so we kept doing it. I knew what I did was wrong, that the Fang of now are nothing more than terrorist, but Adam, the man who attacked us, manipulated me into trying to think like him, but I'm finally realizing what he has done is bad, so I can't and I won't return to them"

' _And now I don't have any kind of roof to sleep under'_

"Then why not come with us?"

"Pardon me?"

"Come. With. Us."

"Where?"

"Didn't Jaune told you we are moving out of town"

"No, this is the first I hear about that"

Both women slowly turned their gazes towards him

"Jaune?"

"In my defense, I was going to do it before that maniac you call Adam interrupted us"

"Anyways, if you have nowhere to go, come with us"

"But… didn't you just heard me, I was part of a terrorist organization"

"Yes, but you are also my son's friend"

"I can't accept anything more from your family, Jaune already gave me too much"

"Blake please, this is my way of repaying for what you've done for use. You have nowhere to go, one more mouth to feed is no problem, and If you want to, I could use an extra pair of hands around the house"

' _Are all Arcs the same? They all are way too good for their own good'_

"...Thankyou, thank you"

Blake thought that her eyeballs were already dry for tonight, but she was proved wrong when another cascade of tears came out from her eyes, she tried to use her hands to stop them, but they just kept dropping and dropping.

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she turned to see the Arc boy with his arms extended towards her

"Welcome to the Arc family?"

She pulled Jaune into a hug and there she wailed and cried all her feelings out.

Then suddenly Jaune's parents embraced them too. And she fell asleep in the Arc's- no… in her new families embrace.

* * *

 **Yei, so announcements.**

 **I read your reviews, and I saw two things, first this fic got a very good response, I honestly thought no one would like it, but you did so thanks for letting me know Im not tra** **sh, second thing, people wanted something different than what I had planned, but it is kinda my fault for not doing any foreshadow of it, but I'll give people what they want, so Ill make two versions of this story. The first chapter is the same for both of them, but in the second one everything changes, I'll start it when I finish with this one. The other version of this story wont be as happy and fluffy as this one, sorry.**

 **Next chapter we have the full family introduction, it will be great to see a shy Blake meet all the sisters.**

 **Sadly i dont know when ill have a chapter for The ones who matter, Im trying to figure out what Im doing with the story, but dont worry it was my first baby so I wont abandon it, even if no one reads it.**

 **Next, yesterday came out Adam's short and OMG it was beautiful, the music, the fight, the script, I loved how they represented the whole abusive relationship in less than two minutes, It was so good it almost made me not hate Adam for more than one second, I also loved how they are trying to humanize Adam, at least thats what I got, because I love when you can understand a villain, and why a villain thinks he is his own story hero, in Adams case, the White Fang cheered for him when he killed so he thought it was cool, so yeah, people make their villains and Ill stop spouting my nonsense (if someone wants to discuss nonsense or need to message me here's my Discord JP115** **#6030)**

 **Please go to vote in my poll of you like my fics, you can decide my next one.**

 **(Btw I dont know why I imagine Jaune's dad with the voice of Captain Holt from Brooklyn 99, am I the only one?)**

 **See ya laterrr**


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Finally here it it. Sorry for the delay. Had a lot of things but you dont wanna hear my excuses so lets get going and melt your hearths!**

 **(Please remember to vote in my poll, Ill close it tomorrow, thx)**

* * *

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

As soon as Nicholas Arc finished the ritual, Jaune could feel his soul manifesting through his body. Like a warm thin blanket was spread, all over his body. He also felt the immediate effects of Aura, as he felt something like water course though his broken wrist trying to patch up not only his bones, but every single cut in his body.

"Wow son…" His father, exhausted by the recent ritual, took a chair next to his hospital bed and let himself fall there. "...you've got lots of Aura, It's almost like an endless pool"

"I can take a lot of hits then….I still can't believe you are gonna train me" He kept inspecting his arms, looking for any sign of the fight, or beating, that transcurred last night.

"Your mom and I already discussed this a few days ago, but the recent events made me realize that, training or not, you will keep getting yourself in trouble for the sake of others. We thought it would be for the best if you could at least defend yourself"

"Thanks…"

"Jaune, do you know why we never supported your...dream?"

"Because I'm weak"

"What! Of course not! You are one of the strongest kids there are and will ever be, it took me a while to realize but just because you don't have big muscles doesn't mean you are not strong in other aspects. And that's what we were-are afraid of, Arc´s one way or another end up leaving a mark in the history of Remnant, small like my brothers and I, or big like your great-great grandfather. But what they don't teach you in history books, is the price to pay for greatness"

"Huntsman always have it hard, they always lose something one way or another, sometimes is a part of themselves, sometimes their own lives, but the worst is when you lose someone else's life"

His dad looked over him staring at the wall, remembering something and then shaking it off to continue

"I never wanted to be a Huntsman because I was afraid, but my dad wanted one. Sp I tried my damned best to live up to the Arc name, but at what cost. I lost lots of friends in the battles, people who I once called brothers and sisters. Because I was weak, And believe i was on the verge of breaking, Using alcohol and rage to forget the pain. Everyday I went on a mission, I begged to the gods, to make me do just a single slip up, one error was all it would take to finish it all.

"But then your mother came, she saved me, from the Grimm, and from myself. She made me believe I could be happy, and she was right, I wouldn't change my family for anything"

"I thought I had left it all behind, but then one day my only son comes telling me he wants to be a huntsman. Saying I was terrified would be an understatement. I never wanted my son go through the same I did, so I did what I thought was the best, shelter you in our family. Now that I say it out loud it sounds so stupid I know. And it took me too long to realize it was the worst choice of them all. Because it is until know that I realize, you are not me, you are stronger, you are a real warrior, a real Arc. you are strong, but that also means you will have to go a lot more than we ever did"

"So first I need you to promise me, you will take these seriously, every lesson I give you, you wont question, even if it seems to be the dumbest thing in the world you will do it."

Jaune nodded his head vigorously, with the most serious face and eyes he could muster. Trying to conceive all his feeling through it.

"And second…" He knocked the wall behind him, sending a hollow sound through the walls. Moments later her mother opened the door. Behind her stood Blake, her arms filled with an inhuman amount of store bags. But she stepped back and just blended in to be an spectator.

His mother. Joan, stepped inside and leaned with Nicholas over Jaune´s bed

"Can you ever forgive us for what we did?"

None of them could contain their tears anymore as they embraced each other.

"Don't worry...there's nothing to forgive"

* * *

"Welcome home!"

Jaune stepped inside the house greeted by 6 girls who looked so similar to him that there was no doubt in Blake's mind they were his sisters. The youngest four where holding a big banner that said Welcome Back, sloppily written with red paint.

"I was gone less than a day girls, you didn't had to do this"

A girl with sky blue eyes and light yellow short hair came to the front. She was wearing jeans and a cian blouse that left her elbows free.

"It's cute that you think this is all about you-"

Blake tried to remember everything Jaune had told her about his sisters, or at least the most important stuff, there was a lot to these girls " _Ciel, the second oldest, she's a tease but that's how you know she likes you"_

"-but ´sadly it isn't bro, Mom asked us to prepare something for our new guest" Ciel flicked her head towards Blake. Instantly giving her the full attention of everyone in the room.

A small cough came from behind her, and Joan gestured towards his son. "I think introductions are in order, don't you think son?"

"Oh yeah right, ummm, okay one by one. The oldest one here is Diane"

She was a woman with her red hair tied in a bun with a few strands lose over the right side of he face, her eyes were a strange shade of turquoise. She was wearing an outfit similar to Ciel, but her blouse was pink with a few details of gold.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I hope my brother has been treating you like a proper gentleman should"

"Of course I have, you wouldn't let me live it down otherwise"

She gave him a quick approbatory nod and stepped back to her sisters.

"Well, you've already met Ciel"

Said girl waved at her and made a peace sign

"Yo"

"Next are the twins, Ebony and Bianca"

Two identical girls ,with yellow-whitish hair and eyes identical to their mother, fought between them, competing to be the first one to greet Blake

In the end the one wearing a white dress that reached her knees won.

"Hi I'm Bianca, I'm older by 12 seconds!"

Her twin, wearing an identical dress except it was colored black where the other one was white, pushed Bianca to the side to get in front of Blake "Don't listen to her, she's lying, the doctor said he doesn't remember who was first!"

"He said that because you always cry when you lose, and dealing with a crybaby is not his job"

Nicholas Arc lifted both of them, as strange as that might sound, by the neck of their dresses, and dropped them in different corners of the room so they would stop fighting.

"Next would be me, but you already know me right? So we pass down to Violet"

"Don't say it like I'm a replacement or something. Greetings Blake Belladonna, it is nice to finally meet you"

Violet was about the same height as Blake, she was wearing a dark purple dress, Her long hair was resting in her right shoulder, said hair was blonde as her mother but the tips were colored with a similar shade of purple as her clothes, melding nicely when it touched her dress. With a quick bow she turned around leaving a perplexed Blake behind

' _Oh yeah. The polite and strange one!'_

"And last but not least, we have the little one Luna!"

A little girl that Blake just noticed, was hiding behind Jaune, clinging to his waist with her arms. She was exactly like a small version of Jaune, with the same shade of yellow hair and blue eyes. her hair was tied in short twin tails and she was wearing a yellow dress with white polka dots that made her look like the most adorable thing Blake ever saw.

"Come on don't be shy, say hello"

The little Luna slowly walked towards Blake.

"Are you big bro's girlfriend?"

"Wha-no! What makes you think that?"

"What are you saying Luna!?"

The two teens were unable to articulate any proper response and could only avoid each others gazes as a bright red fastly covered their faces.

At this everyone started laughing Blake saw from the corner of her eye Luna giving her the biggest teasing smirk in the world.

 _'Oh you little…'_

"Now, now…"Nicholas stepped in and tried to calm everyone's laughter including his own.

"Why don't we eat, I'm sure we all are hungry, and we all love Diane's cooking"

"Oh, you are gonna love it Blake! She makes the best spaghetti you can find"

"Wait, you said you had seven sisters…and I only count 6 here"

"Oh yeah, Olive has already moved out, she got an apartment near our new house so she got there two weeks ago...thought I told you"

They all finally left the entrance of the house and stepped inside. First they passed through a big room with a giant TV and enough couches for 20 people. Something like this would be considered luxurious, but since the Arc family has 10 members it was necessary space. But all the space was filled with boxes and boxed marked as clothes, bathroom, toys, etc…

"I'm sorry for the mess, but we are moving out in few days"

"And since we are moving out, we have little ingredients left in the house, so i had to make plain bolognese spaghetti, I hope that's okay with you"

Blake only showed a nod of appreciation, too shy to do anything else. Before anyone tried to start some conversation with her, Joan came to save her.

"Blake, want to help me put the table?"

She didn't knew what that meant but she would agree nevertheless.

"Great please wash your hands then, the bathroom is over there" She pointed over the room to a wooden door of color white "Oh, leave the bags next to the couch, please"

She almost forgot about the bags she was carrying. Since she couldn't return to the White Fang for her stuff, she only had the clothes she was currently wearing. So before Jaune woke up in the morning, Joan took her to buy almost a new full wardrobe. The debt she was carrying was only growing by the second, not that the Arcs would ever charge her anything, they are the nicest people in Remnant.

* * *

The food was great as Jaune promised, but the best of all was the people, it was all new to Blake, interacting like this with all sorts of personalities. Ciel was trying to get info on her private life, only to be reprimanded by Diane, the twins were fighting, what seemed to be some sort of daily thing in the Arc household, and Violet was trapped in the crossfire of their fights. Meanwhile Luna was trying to gain all the attention from her big brother. And Blake was happy watching all of this, it made her feel like something she never felt in the White Fang. Like home.

The sun already set down when they finished eating. And apparently they took turns each day to wash dishes, today it was Jaune's. Blake offered to do it but Nicholas told her she could do it on another occasion.

"Oh my," Diane subtly approached Blake "its getting late, aren't your parents worried you are out so late?"

Blake was fearing for the worst, thinking that everything was a lie and she would be dumped on the streets. But when Joan Arc came to her with a reassuring smile and a gentle hand to calm her, she knew she should know better than to distrust them.

"Actually we have an announcement to make. Everyone come here"

"Blake is now going to live with us!"

* * *

Jaune thought with how exhausted he would immediately fall asleep when his head touched the pillow. But for some reason he wasn't.

Everything went great today, his father would finally train him, he even unlocked his Aura, his sisters were all treating Blake great. When the announcement was made Jaune expected some sort of comment, confusion or even negativity from someone. But they all quickly accepted it, they even knew enough not to pry into Blake's private life.

It was also exciting to imagine his life with Blake there. All the new experiences they would get. He even was looking forward to watching the teasing from all of his sisters. For some strange reason.

Thinking about all of this finally made him close his eyes and get comfortable on the couch, he gave Blake his bed since the one in the guest room was already packed.

Just when he was about to drift into his dream, someone woke him up, poking at his face trying to gain his attention.

"Luna is that you? Please go to sleep..."

After a moment of silence the poking continued and Jaune forced himself out of his blankets. He prepared himself to confront Luna, but instead was met with tired, wet Amber eyes, and twitching cat ears over raven hair.

"Blake?"

She looked so beautiful under the light of the broken moon that creeped through the window, even the tears in her eyes only helped to accentuate the delicacy of her face.

"What happened? Are you okay? Anything hurts?"

She shaked her head and remained silent for a few minutes

"I had a nightmare, and I can't sleep"

After a few moments Jaune thought about doing something very embarrassing.

"You know, when my sisters have a nightmare, for some reason they come to me and ask me to sleep with me, I don't know why but it might help you too"

She quickly shifted her head so he wouldn't see her red cheeks. But agreed

Without saying anything, Jaune lifted the blanket so Blake could enter and faced to the other side, trying to make this less awkward.

After a few minutes he noticed Blake's breath was still agitated, so he tried to calm her with small talk.

"What do you think about Patch?"

"...I heard is a nice place, peaceful, almost no Grimm. Maybe we could do a tour of the island once we get there"

"Yeah, and they also have a huntsman academy, Dad said he would let me enroll next year"

"...I want to go with you"

"Blake you don't have too. I already told you, you dont owe me a thing"

She shaked her head audibly "It's not just about that, I need to get stronger if I want to change anything in this world, and also…"

"Also?"

The next thing she did was something unexpected, she wrapped her arms around Jaune and buried her head in his back. For a moment his brain was overwhelmed with emotions and questions. But when he felt some moisture coming from Blakes eyes. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he found himself shifting so that he hugged Blake and they faced each other.

"Is it about your nightmare? Maybe talking about it will help you with it"

More silence reigned until she finally opened up.

"We were back in that alleyway, I couldn't move for some reason, you were trying to fight Adam, and then he…he-" Her tight around him tightened, like if she let go of him she would never see him again "He stabbed you, there was blood anywhere, and I was useless, I couldn't do anything but watch"

Jaune mindlessly started caressing Blake's hair, avoiding her ears as to not startle her. Bu then she started to cry and buried her face deeper into his chest

"I don't wanna lose you never leave me alone"

"Don't worry Blake...I wouldn't even think of doing that"

"Jaune…"

And with one last squeeze both of them slept into each other's arms. The heath of the other reminding them of the security of their embrace, they blocked the nightmares. Drifting off into sleep.

Both of them ignorant of all the teasing that would follow in the morning.

* * *

 **Did you liked it, was it good, was it horrendous? Please tell me in a review, your opinion is always important.**

 **A guest signaled that how he didn't understood if the Arc parents were exactly good or bad parents, I hoped that first escene leaves it all clear(i already had it planned before reading the review but added some stuff)**

 **Also here are the ages for the Arc kidos**

 ** _21-Olive_**

 ** _19-Diane_**

 ** _17-Ciel_**

 ** _15-Ebony and Bianca_**

 ** _13-Jaune_**

 ** _12-Violet_**

 ** _7-Luna_**

 **So yeah, i think that is all, sorry for the delay again, thanks for your support and remember to vote in my poll, ill close it tomorrow.**

 **Edit: I fucked up sorry, I tought I knew my math but apparently I dont, sorry please dont hate me (I did said she was the older one there, so Its not that big of a fuck up) I promise ill put my shit together next time. And drink the correct amounts of caffeine.**

 **2ND EDIT: I fucked up twice because i rewrote this the day I realized the mistake, but I didnt replaced the chapters, sorry, pls dont hate me**


	4. Chapter 4 Patch

**Hi...Sorry for the delay, Im having some troubles with my internet, and im trying to return to my old/new routine. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

His breathing was ragged. Gallons of sweat that dripped down his face mixed with small tears as a result of overexerting his muscles.

"Are you sure you can keep going Jaune?" Blake asked with concern. She wasn't blind, and could see Jaune was beginning to struggle.

He knew his body would soon give up, but he kept pressing on due to his sheer willpower and determination like he does every single time.

"One... more," he barely gasped.

Blake hesitated, then got herself into a battle stance with her katana. It had a dulled edge for training purposes. Jaune stood up, although his posture was sloppy, with his training sword and a shield.

Noticing that Blake wouldn't budge, Jaune was the first one to attack. Rushing in for the hit, he slashed upwards with his sword. However, once he connected with the spot he aimed for, she disappeared. Already familiar with her semblance, Jaune raised his shield instinctively and blocked Blake before she could land a devastating blow.

They repeated this for ten minutes. Jaune attacking, Blake counter attacking, and Jaune doing the same. When you had a training partner like Blake, you'd need to improve your reflexes. Her style consisted of deadly surprise attacks. So of course, Jaune learned how to fight against her style. With all the training they had together during their first semester at

Signal, it was a must for him to know how to win at least against someone.

His only advantage was in his constitution, with his large aura reserves and his shield, the only way to win against her was to tire her before going in for the finishing blow. Block every attack he could and force her to retreat. It was often that he would win their spars using advantage of his tactics.

*Thud*

But it was more often that he would lose when he got careless. Just leaving his guard down for a second would mean failure for him. Which was what happened now as he found himself with his face planted on the floor, and with a throbbing pain in his leg. Blake learned as well though. She knew she'd need different ways to approach Jaune.

"You just keep improving Jaune," she said, amazed. "I had training before Signal, and you are already at my level."

The first weeks of his training were… disheartening to say the least. Lots of cuts and bruises, and almost no improvement at all. But he wouldn't give up, so after the training his father gave him and Blake, he would do more his own. He had to work harder than everyone else if he wanted to catch up.

"Thanks." He grabbed the hand she offered and managed to stand back up with no trouble.

"Figures I would pick up the pace at some point, right?"

"I still don't know why you two won't spar with me."

A third voice joined their conversation before Blake could respond. And the voice happened to belong to a certain blonde brawler.

"I'll have to decline the offer, I don't want almost every bone in my body broken, again." He grimaced at the chilling memory.

When they both entered Signal, Jaune was forced to be the social one for Blake's sake; she was still very timid and insecure, and strangely they somehow went and made themselves friends with the most popular and strong girl in their class; Yang Xiao Long.

"Come on. It was only your arm and skull, and I already apologized for that! Like, thirty times!"

Faking a pained expression, he touched the place where Yang broke his arm. "It hurts, you evil girl."

Making a pout, she decide to redirect her attention to her other victim. "What about you Blakey?" She gave a wide grin. "Up for some mewaction?"

"No thanks. If there's anything worse than being pummeled by you, it's your puns."

She looked offended by her words. "They are of high quality and you know it." She stuck out her tongue and pouted. Too hotheaded and stubborn to accept she's wrong, as usual.

Wanting to change the subject, Blake cut to the chase. "Yang, was there any reason you were looking for us?"

Her eyes widened when realization struck her. "Oh yeah, there's a new bakery near our house that just had its grand opening. Ruby and I are going, and we wanted to know if you two lovebirds would want to join us."

"Yang, how many times do I have to say it's not like that?" she blurted.

Blake has gotten better at handling the silly jabs from people like Yang, but it was pretty scary how Blake would a complete one eighty with her mood when certain buttons were pushed. Though Blake's comment only served to deflate the little pride Jaune just won in the fight.

"Yeah. So, it's Friday, and we don't have plans. We'll meet you there at five, then?"

"Actually, I wanted to take Blake with me to talk about some stuff, so meet us at our house."

Before any of them could say anything or protest for that matter, Yang grabbed Blake by her wrist and dragged her out of the training area in the blink of an eye.

Jaune could only shudder as one thought crossed his mind.

 _´Girl talks...´_

* * *

After leaving the training room, Jaune headed home and took a quick shower. Training built up quite a sweat after all. Then he remembered that Blake trained with him. She'd be in a bit of a mess as well. Perhaps she would shower at Yang's place? She doesn't have a spare set of clothes with her though...

 _´Well, if she needs something, she'll call me´_

After his shower, Jaune took some random jeans from his closet, a white v-neck shirt, black converse, and his favorite hoodie just in case it got cold.

"One hour until five... I guess I should get going?"

"And where would that be, little brother?"

There leaning over by the door frame stood a woman with pristine blonde hair and blue eyes.

People often said she was just like Joan during her times as a Huntress. But instead of all of the fighting, she went for a medical career. It was odd how similar she was to their mom, but opted for a more peaceful way to save lives.

"Oh hey Olive. I'm going to a new bakery with Blake, Yang, and her sister."

"Yang... you mean the blonde girl who pummeled you through a wall?"

It was a pretty easy way to remember her.

"Yeah, but could you please stop using that tone whenever you talk about one of my friends?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What tone?"

"Oh you know, that disapproving tone you always use when you don't trust people? The same tone you used when you met Blake and keep using to the day?"

Ever since they both met, there would always be some sort of palpable tension between the two of them. Olive would keep making subtle, almost threatening glances at Blake. He picked up on this, and wasn't comfortable about it ever since he found out. "She acts like she doesn't mind, you know? But she notices it, and I'm sure it's not nice to be hated by your best friend's sister. Or anyone for that matter."

She sighed and looked at him with a slightly glum expression. "I'm not sure why you're bringing this up out of the blue like that, I don't hate her. It's just... I'm worried you'll get hurt because of her, everyone else just shrugged off what happened. I'm the only one who thinks you got hurt because of her."

"Olive... we already went through this. I got hurt because I choose to act, this is all on me. You can't keep blaming Blake for that. Please try to trust her. Or my other friends, every time I talk about one of them you get all strange and scary."

With a tired sigh, Olive approached Jaune and placed a hand over his shoulder. "I'll try Jaune. It's just, you know... big sister instincts."

He gave her a weak, sweet smile. "Thank you. With that said, I think I'll walk for a bit before meeting with them."

"Need any pocket money? Got your scroll?"

"I'm good 'mom', try to trust me a little bit too."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Remember to bring something for us." She handed him some extra lien anyway just in case.

He walked down the stairs, ignored the usual fights and rants from his other sisters, and exited the house.

Walking down the streets of Patch, for some reason, he thought about how much his life changed since he came to this little island. He was finally training to become the hero he always wanted to be, his family supported him, he had the greatest friends. Not a lot, but quality over quantity. His life was almost perfect, and it was all thanks to Blake Belladonna.

Thinking of Blake reminded him about how her birthday was coming up. What should he get for her?

It's not that he didn't have money. If he were to get something expensive though, Blake would get mad at him and say that she didn't deserve something so precious. She was strange like that, but understandable.

"Still, she's cute when she gets mad like that," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

After his rather long walk. He finally made his way towards the Xiao Long residence. And knocked on the door when his clock signaled exactly 5:00.

The door was opened by a familiar face. "Hey Jaune."

He looked down at the girl who opened the door, and ruffled her black hair with red highlights.

"Hey Rubes, how ya doing?"

With the cutest of pouts she glared at him while undoing the mess Jaune had caused.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" She frowned and huffed as she continued to fix her hair.

"Aw come on Ruby, don't be like that."

She just turned her back on him and stormed inside the house.

"I'll buy you some extra cookies if you forgive me!"

"They better be low on sugar!" a rougher voice called out.

"Dad!"

He looked over to see Ruby's dad come down the stairs.

"Hello Tai."

Taiyang gave a bright smile and patted his shoulder. "Good to see you kiddo, but seriously, low sugar. I don't want to deal with the aftermath of one of Ruby's sugar rushes."

"Hey!"

"Can't imagine what's that like," he agreed. Part of him was curious, yet worried about the nightmares he'd have afterwards.

"Not you too!"

After the two blondes had a good laugh, the three of them got quiet. Allowing the sound of someone coming down the stairs to be heard.

"Hey Jauneyyy," Yang cooed.

"Yes Yang?"

"We've got a little surprise so you better close your eyes~"

"Okay... fine. Uh, should I be worried?" he asked as he turned to Taiyang.

He heard some shuffling, footsteps and a familiar "eep".

"You can open them now."

So he did, and he was left speechless.

"Hey Jaune..."

There stood Blake, or at least that's who Jaune thought she was. It was just that she looked so... different.

She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and hugged her waist beautifully. It made her look formal yet casual, accompanied with a black leather jacket that reached just above her waist. She wore a light layer of makeup that made her skin shine a little bit, purple shading under her eyes, almost unnoticeable, and light pink lipstick. Her eyes were almost glistening, and he couldn't help but be entranced by them.

"What do you think Jaune?"

Taken out of his trance, he attempted to form words with his brain, but his mouth wouldn't perform the movements it was supposed to and almost blurted out random gibberish.

"I think that means he liked it." Yang wore the biggest smirk she could make and clapped, gathering the attention of everyone. "Well, shall we get going?"

Blake and Jaune were the first ones to leave the house, Yang and Ruby following after them.

"You know the plan, right Ruby?"

"Fake an emergency so we leave both of them alone, but follow them from the shadows?"

"Atta girl."

* * *

 _´Damn it Yang´_

First she forced her into this outfit with the excuse of helping her with her crush on Jaune or something along this lines, then ditched both of them with a bad excuse! Now here she was in a bakery alone with Jaune, embarrassed with no clue what to do. Why was she so nervous? This is Jaune!

"Should I go for the small chocolate muffins or for a box of brownies... Maybe I can buy the brownies for the girls and I'll get them to give me a muffin..."

Why! This was no different than before, and she was the only one that appeared to be nervous. Well at least the makeup helped with hiding the obvious blushes.

"Do you... Blake? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Of course his massive obliviousness was a factor too.

"I'm okay Jaune, don't worry," she lied.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red." He used his hand to push the hair in his forehead back and placed their foreheads together. "You are burning, are you sure you're are okay?"

 _´Of course I'm gonna burn up! Especially if you do that!´_

Unknown to them a two pair of eyes were watching them outside of the building

"How can this be so fun, cute and frustrating at the same time?!"

"I know! And you don't go to school with them"

* * *

 **This was meant to be just a nice chapter showing a little bit of Patch. Maybe Ill make some more. who knows, certainly not me. This was shorter than the usual sorry. But ill do my best. By the way say hello to Scotch Writer, he volunteered himself to help me whenever he can. Give him a big Noralike bear hug.**

 **Regarding my other stories, The ones wh matter will return, i just dont know when, and the winner of my poll wass...We are Venom (Temporal Title) (I acceopt suggestions) So ill get to work on that so I can publish it as soon as I finish this one,**

 **I think thats all for today. Thanks, leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Gifts

**...Its been almost one month since I last updated, if you wanna have more details Ill put them at the end, but now enjoy. I hope I dont disappoint.**

* * *

Maybe this was not a good idea…

Actually it never was, why would anyone think otherwise?

First there were the twins.

"Ebony! Leave me alone!"

"I'm not touching you"

"She's touching me!"

"I'm not touching you"

"She's touching me!"

"Its free air"

Then Luna…and Violet behind her.

"Stop running around! We've been here for 20 minutes and somehow you already got mud all over yourself"

And just like always Ciel had to pull up something

"Come on Diane it was only a little joke"

"Maybe next time you'll think a little bit more of the consequences of your jokes"

How did she manage to paint her hair pink?

Oh, and don't forget her oldest daughter, who was currently passed out under an umbrella with a peaceful expression, and a can of beer in her hand.

This was supposed to be a nice little outing, eat under the snowed white trees, watching the equally white fields, like a nice little family.

"Since Luna and Violet are the least of our problems, do you wanna take the twins or should I"

At least the oldest man of the family would help her.

"Leave Diane to me, I still got my patented glare"

And where were Jaune and Blake! The least they could do right now was to try and help.

* * *

Under a white big tree that excelled among the crowd. There were two persons peacefully seated, watching the snow falling from the sky. One was wearing a black hoodie with a bunny on it, with a white jacket on top of it, the hood was on covering her raven locks, and her black cat ears.

"Told you, you should have brought something for your ears, and for your whole body"

The other person, a tall blond boy with azure eyes. He was wearing a breastplate and a generic sword was inside a leather sheath. Under the breastplate he was wearing a blue sheepskin jacket, and hiking pants with hiking boots. Accompanied by and orange scarf to top it all.

"And I did, I broughtttt your hoodie"

A chill ran down her spine, forcing her teeth together and making her stutter.

"No, I brought my hoodie, which I gave you because you are too stubborn to admit that you are cold-" Without Blake noticing, Jaune wrapped his scarf around her neck. "-and now you made me do the same with my scarf"

"Thanks" She caressed the scarf and inhaled deeply.

'Is it weird that I like his smell so much? Or that I came underdressed just to get him to give me his hoodie?"

Either way it was making Blake happy.

After that, they both spent a few minutes silently enjoying everything around them, including their companies.

"...Are you scared?"

Blakes ears perked up under the hoodie. "About what"

"We have almost finished our last semester at Signal. I mean, we are going to Beacon, but everything is uncertain. The admision, the school, the people, the teams. Aren't you scared of anything going wrong?"

"What happened to suddenly make you think this? It's not like you"

"...I don't know, I guess it's all just finally weighing down you know. I keep asking myself if I'm good enough to be admitted into Beacon, what if they don't even give me a chance to prove myself?"

"...Then they are idiots"

"Huh"

"Jaune, you are amongst the top of our class, not only because of the physical abilities you have trained for, but because of this two" She reached and flicked his forehead and then covered his chest with the palm of her hand.

"Any school should feel honored to train you, and if the headmaster of Beacon thinks you are not good enough for his Academy, then I will personally go and force the truth through his skull, by force"

She spoke those words so easily and with so much determination. That Jaune couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Thanks Blake, you always know what to say"

"I know"

After giving him a smug smile, they both returned to look at the falling snowflakes.

* * *

When they both returned to the spot they had secured for that day, things were surprisingly…calm. Sure there was the aftermath of her sister fights, and mom's wrath. But they were all calmly talking, playing cards, or ,in Olive's case, swaying from one side to another while giggling uncontrollably.

After setting down they all helped to prepare the food and a big blanket for all to sit in the ground.

Between bites of their respective foods they were all making conversation with one another.

"Hey Diane, why is your-"

"Don't ask"

"...Ok"

'When a girl wants privacy you give her privacy' Lesson number one he learnt, by force, in his household.

"Hey, son"

His attention was quickly grabbed by the patriarch of his family.

"Yes Dad?"

"I know it's a little bit late to ask but-"He stopped himself and pointed towards Jaune's waist, were his sword was located "-aren't you going to make your own weapon?"

He pondered the question inside his head a little bit, before answering.

"I think by this point, it's too late to try and make a new one, I'm comfortable with swords, maybe I should get something for long range, but I can just get some handgun, plus they are really expensive and I really have no ideas what I could make"

"Maybe something like mine?" Blake intervened showing her weapon

Gambol shroud a combination of a ribbon and a katana and a gun? He really didn't understood it, but it was effective for Blake. Could it be for him?

"I don't know. I guess I like the classics more. But why did you suddenly brought this up dad?"

"Well, I've recently been talking with your mother and we both agree that maybe it's time for my retirement"

All the present people had different reactions at the statement, but all of them conveyed the same. Surprise.

"Wait, what, why?"

"You already know I never wanted to be a huntsman. We'll I've been thinking a lot of why I didn't take my chance to bail as soon as I could, but now I think it was because I'm still afraid of my father, or his teachings are still to ingrained into me. But I want a normal live, and now that you are succeeding down a path that was never meant to be. I thought that maybe this old Arc should give way for the young one."

"Wait you mean?"

"I'd like you to take Crocea Mors Jaune" He reached behind him and pulled out the sword and scabbard from his belt

"Are you sure? Do I….deserve it?" The weapon that saved and took countless lives through generations, held by the heroes of history.

Blake slapped him, hardly, in the head "How many times have I told you to not think lowly of yourself?"

"Yeah big bro, of course you should use it, all the Arcs have used it on their great feats."

"And we all know you will be the greatest one"

His young sisters were the only ones to say something, but his whole family looked at him proudly, feeling no need to voice their thoughts on him. Even the drunk Ciel seemed to regain soberness for one moment.

"Thank you dad. I promise I will make you proud, all of you"

He took the heirloom and hugged it with all his strength

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Its Nondescript WInter Holiday!"

Jaune found himself lying in the floor, waking up to the yells of all the girls in his family, including Blake as rare as that sounds.

"Come on Jaune wake up!"

His muscles were still sore he had spent days getting used to his new weapon, and he was surprisingly adapting fast and easily, the sword was light and sturdy, and the shield was practical. Even though it was new to him, he already felt familiar with it. But he could forget all about that for today. Because one way or another this day would require his full attention.

"Ok,ok. Let's go girls. Do you want me to make breakfast or should we wait for mom"

They NEVER-EVER dared to wake their mom so early during a vacation, it was not worth the risk.

"It would be very much appreciated if you made it"

He ruffled Violet's hair much to her dismay

"Okey, how about I make some…"

Luna appeared out of nowhere and jumped on his back, forcing him to carry her.

"Bacon!"

"Hey little one, when did you catch such a liking for meat? "

"I'm a growing girl, I need the pro-pret-"

"Protein"

"Yeah that!"

"As long as you don't catch Blake's obsession with seafood"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hey Blake..." A low whisper caught her ears "Please come for a moment"

After Jaune made breakfast for all of them, and after their parents came down and Jaune made more for them, they were all helping with the cleaning and organizing of the kitchen.

She turned from the plates she was picking from the table and saw that the person who called her, and followed her in the empty hall next to the living room.

"Is there something wrong Joan?"

"Hmmm? No it's nothing, I just wanted to give you your present a little early"

"There's really no need for that, you already give me a lot every day"

"We've had this talk every year but you won't get away this time"

She took out a large box from her back, it was made of mahogany wood and had the Arc emblem embedded in it, but black colored.

Blake carefully took it between her hands, with all the caution she could possibly treat something, as if it were gonna break with her touch.

"Come on open it"

She did, inside she found a green colored dagger, reaching around 11 inches, the pommel was gold colored and the whole blade had some sort of complicated engrave that made it look like a relic. She took it with one hand and noticed some sort of trigger in the pommel, when she pressed it the blade's engrave began to faintly glow.

"It can use Dust, cool right?"

"This was yours? I don't know what to say…"

"Then if I you let me, may I voice my request?"

Blake nodded and after a long silence Joan finally spoke her mind

"Please, protect Jaune with this blade"

"Even without your request I was gonna do that anyway, but why me?"

"He has always been a magnet for trouble, and he cant stand watching said trouble and doing nothing, putting himself in harm's way. But with you...I feel like when he's with you things won't turn out as bad"

With a little smile Joan turned around and went to join the rest of the family.

"I will do my best ma'am"

After that, they all opened their respective gifts and some siblings exchanged between them. Lots of yelling were heard through the house, but they were all of happiness, and the occasional prank gift from Ciel.

Truly a perfect Nondescript WInter Holiday in the Arc household.

* * *

 **Ok soooo, did you like it some thoughts? This is more of an information or set up chapter, next one they will finally be at Beacon, yei.**

 **Also a comment I saw that I think is complaining about Yang putting someone through a wall and not having consequences, all I can say is that this story was meant as some sort of relief, if this was a super serious history believe me, I would try and explore every consequence.**

 **So, regarding my sudden disappearance, sorry. Im hella busy, and when I say that I really mean it, Im always trying to find time to write, but I always find myself to tired to even turn on my laptop. But I promise Ill try my best to return to my usual pace, which if you dont know, is one chapter per week, also regarding my other histories:**

 **The ones who matter will be put on hold indefinitely, it has nothing to do with popularity, its just that I really dont know how to continue the history or when i want it to end, I wrote it on a whim and said "Why dont I publish this and see what happens", so I repeat what I said last chapter, I wont forget about it or abandon it, it will be on hold until i have some sort of history that works from what I have.**

 **I will also work on all the ideas i put in my poll, and more. But my next history "We are Arc" (temporal title, please help me make a new one). I already have an Outline, and am almost finished with the prologue, so expect it before November...I think. Anyways see you later.**

 **Btw i have no proof reader, so if anyone wants to help you are very much welcomed.**

 **10/07/18**


End file.
